locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
205 series
The 205 series is a Japanese commuter electric multiple unit. Built from 1984 to 1994 for JNR (and later JR East and West), the 205 series is mainly used on commuter services in the Tokyo and Kansai regions. History The 205 series was designed in 1982 as a cheap-to-produce train that could complement the 201 series sets which were considered to be expensive to produce due to the latter's thyristor chopper-controlled traction systems. The first set entered service on the Yamanote Line on 15 July 1985, and has remained a staple of the JR fleet network ever since. The 205 series is currently used on both JR East and JR West lines. Design The 205 series uses a traditional design with an unpainted stainless steel body very much like most trains of the period. Each set has a different color scheme to indicate which area the sets serve. Variations ;Livery variations | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Saikyō Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Nambu Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Musashino Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Keiyō Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Yokohama Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Senseki Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Kawagoe Line/Hachikō Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Tōkaidō Main Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Utsunomiya Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Hanwa Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Nikkō Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Nambu Branch Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Tsurumi Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Sagami Line | | |- | colspan="3" | |- ! Chūō-Sōbu Line | | |- |} ;Cab design variations There are four cab design variations of the 209 series. One is used for the 205-0 series sets (shared with the 205-5000 series sets and 205-600 series set Y12), another is used for the 205-500 series sets, a third is used for the 205-1100 series sets (shared with the 205-1200 and 209-3000 series sets) and the last is used on the 209-600 series sets. 205 Kawagoe Open Day 2014.jpg|Five 205 series sets and a 143 series tractor unit exhibited at the Kawagoe Depot Open Day in October 2014. L–R: 143 series tractor unit KuMoYa 143 11, Musashino Line later-build 205-0 series set M35, Utsunomiya Line 205-600 series set Y12, Sagami Line 205-500 series set R5, Saikyō Line 205-0 series set Hae28, Nambu Line 205-0 series set NaHa34 205-1100 Tsurumi 2017.jpg|207-1100 series set T17 at Tsurumi Station on the Tsurumi Line in September 2017. Specifications Construction is of stainless steel. Cars are 20 meters long and 2.8 meters wide. The 205 series were originally built with resistor-controlled traction systems, as they were cheaper to produce than thyristor chopper-controlled motors or something similar to that, but this was somewhat dated technology due to the advent of the variable frequency drive. The 205-5000 series are fitted with two-level insulated gate bipolar transistor variable frequency drives as a traction system which produce a distinctive, high-pitched whine. References *Wikipedia.org Category:Electric Trainsets Category:JR Group trains Category:Hitachi locomotives Category:Kawasaki locomotives Category:Kinki Sharyo locomotives Category:Nippon Sharyo locomotives Category:Tokyu Car locomotives